DBZ SYOC (TITLE WILL BE GIVEN WHEN FINISHED)
by Basketballer11
Summary: A failed experiment took over a planet and begins his reign of destruction. Fighters around the universe are called upon... Check more inside, OPEN SYOC! HELP ME!
1. Intro

DBZ SYOC

* * *

Rules/Guides

1\. I need at least 3-5 "**Saiyans**" in my story (Male or Female). I would NOT want all at the same genders. I need 2-5 "**Namekians**", 4-7 "**Humans**" and 3-5 different races like the **"Majin and Frieza's race" (OPTIONAL).** In total of [12-23]…

2\. You can only have 1 character at a time unless I allow you.

3\. You can be siblings with other characters if you want.

4\. You have 5 species/races to choose; **Saiyans, Namekians, Humans, Majin, Frieza's race.** But according to **RULE/GUIDE no. 1**…

5\. I will accept the greatest quality that you can send.

6\. I will make a voting session for all of the viewers if we have more than the required number of species OR I can make an exception.

7\. The Age Range is 8yrs old to 30yrs old, so I will get the "**Power Level Improvement" **depending in your age.

8\. This is basically no ROMANCE…. For one reason I don't know how to write romance. But I can ask my relative write it. UNDECIDED…..

9\. Send in IDEAS and CORRECTIONS VIA REVIEWS OR PM… I would want your help since this is the first I will write….

10\. Information… Passive Abilities by Each; **Humans** more Ki Control… **Saiyans **rise their power levels [after being hurt badly] after healed at Full Health… **Namekians** have an Auto-Healing ability… **Majin** have the ability to phase to Ki blasts… **Frieza's Race **have a speed and Ki boost when in Low Health…

11\. If you have UNIQUE NAMES I want you to give the meaning or give the pronouncation… Like Mine "**Xedarceaus". **Put in inside with this [ ]….

12\. Planet Saiyan is only made-up to cover up the background. Saiyans will have to use this.

13\. Please support me so I can make it a better story.

14\. PM ONLY.

* * *

**Form**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Species/Race:

Appearance:

Muscle Tone:

Skin Tone: [For Humans And Saiyans]

Height:

Weight:

Special Features: (like scars)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

[For Saiyans] With TAIL: YES OR NO

Personality:

Clothing; Everyday: Casual: Training: Fighting: Sleeping:

History:

Ki Energy Color:

Specialized at: Strength: Speed: Ki Energy: (30 points to put each PUT WISELY)

Power Level: For Humans: Max 700, Saiyans: Max 2500, Namekians: Max 1500, Majin: Max 10,000, Frieza's Race: Max 5500 [I would want them just Balanced…]

Abilities: A MAXIMUM of 4 abilities with 1 Ultimate Attack

* * *

**TAKE MY OC AS AN EXAMPLE**

**Form**

Full Name: Xedarceaus [Sedarceaus]

Nickname: Xed [Sed]

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Species/Race: Saiyan

Appearance: Has an **"ADULT GOHAN HAIR" **with a very funny look; like a **"Goku Look".**

Muscle Tone: A fine muscle tone

Skin Tone: A little tan

Height: 5'4 [WILL GROW]

Weight: 185

Special Features: None

Likes: Pizzas, Chicken, Books, Potatoes

Dislikes: Some Vegetables, Disgusting Things

Hobbies: Basketball, Sports, Reading a Book

[For Saiyans] With TAIL: Yes

Personality: Xed is a Smart, Easily Impressed Guy and very Friendly, but sometimes he is a little childish because of his age, he also gets angry easily and not a very good listener. He often goof around and break things.

Clothing;

Every day: A T-shirt with skinny jeans

Casual: A Tuxedo

Training: A long sleeved shirt with black pajamas.

Fighting: Saiyan Armor with no sides.

Sleeping: PAJAMAS

History: He was born in Planet Saiyan and lived his 8 years of life there. Their King and other 1,000 saiyans went to Earth and adopted their Way of Life. Since they were looking a planet to inhabit, the humans helped them to find a suitable planet. And there they lived in that Planet and called it Planet Saiyan. The saiyans there were just like humans only with powers. Some saiyans can turn into Super Saiyan Forms but some can't. Until one failed experiment killed them all, even Super Saiyans can't handle it. Younglings were sent off to Earth to survive but some of them got killed and only 6 remains. They were sent off to Earth in different places. He was found in a Pod by some Rich Couple with no son or daughter. There he lived his life happily until…

Ki Energy Color: Blue

Specialized at:

Strength: 12

Speed: 10

Ki Energy: 8

Power Level: 800

Abilities:

Comet Slash- is a combo of punches and kicks made it by himself.

Comet Barrage- is a punch barrage made by himself

Comet Energy Punch- A punch with Ki.

Atomic Blast- A strong blast at a wide area.

Ultimate:

Atomic Zero- A lazer locked in a target and cannot be avoided.

* * *

Plot: A failed experiment took over a planet and begins his reign of destruction. Fighters around the universe are called upon... Check more inside, OPEN SYOC! HELP ME!


	2. An Enemy?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except this story and my OC.**

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER GT**

**FOR COPY/PASTE REASONS PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE**

* * *

An Enemy?

It was Saturday morning and everything was just fine. Until, an explosion came out from a house. "Come on! When will I be able to beat you?!"A young male figure said. "If you just listen to me and not goof around you could have beat me by now." A feminine voice said.

"Come on Colri! I did everything I could." The boy said to his older sister. "Come on Xed! I didn't even break a sweat!" Colri replied. "Let's just fight again and you will know."

"Fine, just one more time." Xed replied in a tired voice. Then the two of them started fighting again until they got tired. "Okay, stop I am so tired." Xed said in a very tired voice. "Fine, go to showers and eat your breakfast."

Once they were done eating their breakfast, they went to the training room again. Xed gave it all he got at this time.

"Atomic Zero!" Xed fired out his ultimate attack towards her sister. "Galic Gun!" Colri also fired out an attack to counter the blast. A huge ball of energy appeared between the two blasts. The two of them battled for victory at the clash. Their training lasted long enough to exhaust their bodies out.

After that they went to their beds and rested their exhausted body. They woke up re-energized and was good for another battle. Then they heard an explosion from the city and quickly responded to the area where it exploded. There they found a metallic robot terrorizing the city.

"Hey robot dummy!" Xed exclaimed at the robot to get his attention and quickly fired out a Ki blast. But the robot blocked the blast and remained undamaged. "What?!" Xed was shocked to see that the robot survived the blast. Then Colri charged at the robot and tried to lung it but it quickly disappeared. "Where did it go?!" The robot appeared at the back of Colri and kicked Colri at the back. Colri went down to the ground hard. "What power!" Xed quickly fired up Ki blasts at the robot but the robot just dodged all of it. "Pathetic! This is just a waste of time. My minions could even take them down, I leave the two of you with them." He said in demonic robotic voice.

Then four robots appeared and charged at them. "Colri get up!" Xed said in a nervous voice. Then two human figures appeared in front of them and quickly charged their Ki up. "Get up now. We still need to defeat them." The other figure said. Once Colri got up, they all charged their Ki up. They took them one by one. Then the four robots fired out blasts at them. "Man those robots put up a fight." Xed said. They battled them by fist because it seems that Ki blast can't hurt them. They fought them with all their strength and power. "Comet Energy Punch, Galic Gun, Buster Cannon, Saturn Cannon!" They all fired out their attacks to finish the fight.

After that, the two humans introduced themselves. "I'm North" "And I'm John." Then Xed and Colri also introduced themselves. After all the chatting, Colri asked what were those robots. "They were Demerc's robots, the robot you encountered so powerful. Colri offered that they if they want to train with them. John accepted but North said he'll train alone. "Okay, two months right? North said. Then North said goodbye and went home. "Where's your house?" John asked. "It's outside the city." Colri replied. "I better get going." John said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels: Before/After **

**Xed= 800/1050**

**Strength: 12**

**Speed: 10**

**Ki Energy: 8**

**Atomic Zero= 2200**

**Comet Energy Punch= 1150 **

**Colri= 1600/2200****Strength: 8**  
** Speed: 13**  
** Ki Energy: 9**

**Galic Gun=3000/3600**

**North= 760/1000**

**Ki energy:13**

** Speed:7**

** Strength:10**

**Saturn Cannon= 2700**

**John=695/900****Strength:10 Speed:12 Ki Energy: 8**

**Buster Cannon= 1500**

**Demerc= ?**

**MinionRobots= 950**

**Power level Improvement depend on the stats I gave you... Also your age...**

**Those two humans have serious personality so...**

**COLRI by **ShadowTheSuperMajin

**NORTH by ** Wade98

**JOHN by ** V God22

**COME ON PEOPLE! I'm doing the best I could here please send your OC!**


End file.
